


Prom Night

by Eightpoundsofhair



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also I talked about dresses a lot, Alternate Universe- High School, Alternate Universe- Human, Aquamarine is also in this but she's pretty insignificant, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Prom, School Dance, be warned, lapis is oblivious to her feelings, perodot is a stressed nerd, so if you don't like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eightpoundsofhair/pseuds/Eightpoundsofhair
Summary: Peridot is incredibly stressed as the end of the school year approaches and desperately needs a break. Lapis decided prom night would be a good way to give Peridot a good time and invites her to go with her.





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this is late for prom but I tried.

Lapis was tired. That had become a permanent throughout the course of her senior year, but as she sat at her first period desk with a heavy thermos of coffee far to early on a Monday morning the phrase was like a mantra. She blinked heavily, eyes darting across the off-white painted walls and around the room full of sleepy seniors. Well, mostly sleepy seniors.

To her right Peridot sat babbling with an energy Lapis didn’t know was possibly at 7:25 in the morning. Her short blond hair bouncing as she waved her fair arms in expression as she talked. Her green eyes narrowing and widening as she spoke. Lapis smiled sleepily as she watched the girl’s small, freckled face light up as she ranted on and on. Lapis found herself tuning out of the words her friend was saying without meaning to. Watching but not hearing her.

Peridot had a habit of surprising her. That had been true over the course of their friendship but even more so this school year. They were finally seniors, finally college applications and scholarships were out of the way and Lapis was happy to dance through the remaining month of school without much effort. A missing grade was no longer important and the upcoming finals were a laugh. She just wanted to leave the stretching halls and smelly classrooms and enjoy the freedom of summer before she finally made it to college. Yet semester two seemed to fuel Peridot. Sure, she had always been a good student, one of the best, but her motivation to finish the end of the year with perfect scores confused Lapis endlessly.

“You’ve already proved yourself, take a break,” was what Lapis found herself so often saying when Peridot was stressed about tests and projects. Peridot would laugh it off, but she still worked herself until she got near perfect marks. It baffled Lapis.

And as the end of the year approached, the beginning of may shining light on the mere weeks they had left, Peridot became even more shocking.

She had made the decision to take four AP classes that year. And she was taking the tests for all of them. That on top of finals in every class and end of the year projects had begun to get to her and she was more stressed than she had been her entire high school career.

When Lapis finally pulled herself from her thoughts to tune in on Peridot’s words she was not surprised to find them on the topic of school.

“-and I have a calc quiz on Wednesday that I haven’t studied for yet,” she listed off on her fingers, face scrunched in disgust.

Lapis lightly smiled at her, “You’ll pass the stupid test, calm down,”

Peridot shook her head and rubbed at her temples, opening her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by the short and stout girl who sat behind her before she could speak. Lapis vaguely knew the girl to be called Aquamarine, a fellow senior with dark hair and bright blue eyes who loved to gossip.

“Are you guys going to prom?” She asked loudly, gesturing to a poster haphazardly taped to the wall advertising the dance.

Peridot quickly shook her head, “I’m too busy. Besides I have no one to go with anyway,” she mumbled, pulling her textbook out of her bag as the teacher walked in.

Before Lapis herself could answer Aquamarine the lesson started, and she closed her eyes waiting to doze off.

**

Lapis had an idea upon her arrival home. She disliked those, especially at this time in the year when she just wanted to focus on exerting the least amount of energy possible.

But Aquamarine had spurred a thought. A crazy, exciting thought.

Peridot was stressed and clearly needed a break she wouldn’t take on her own. And prom was coming up. Prom could, in theory, be fun.

Lapis wasn’t much of one to enjoy school dances. She disliked watching her peers grind on one another while their creepy hall monitors attempted to dj. The stuffy air made her feel claustrophobic and the bad food made her sick.

Yet, she figured with Peridot it could be fun. People go to dances with their friends all the time, and they wouldn’t if it wasn’t a good time. Surely having Peridot with her would make a school dance entertaining. Besides, Peridot had never gone to a high school dance before. She would never go to homecoming with Lapis and her other friends and hadn’t gone to prom the year prior. As far as Lapis was concerned she couldn’t let her friend graduate having never gone to a high school dance. Regardless of their debatably fun atmosphere it was an experience. And, Lapis reminded herself of the main reason, Peridot so desperately needed a break from the stressors of school.

She paced around her bedroom as she thought, the grayish brownish carpet squeaking beneath her feet. As she passed the splotchy, purple painted walls she felt a wave of determination cross the forefront of her mind. She was going to give Peridot the best night of her high school career.

**

By the time lunch rolled around Lapis had finally managed to pull herself from bed to show up for school. As she wandered into the cafeteria Peridot waved her over, a scorn on her face.

As she plopped herself down she took a deep breath to prepare herself for the following lecture.

“Lapis! Where were you?” Peridot shouted, her voice loud and high pitched. Lapis knew not to answer, waiting for the remainder of Peridot’s speech, “We barley have any class time left! You need to be showing up! You missed an important lecture in psychology this morning. We went over the most common signs of depression which will be on the final. And-“

Lapis, wanting to end the conversation and getting an idea for a time to ask Peridot to prom, interrupted her short friend.

“Do you want to sleep over tonight?”

“Lapis it’s Tuesday,” Peridot deadpanned, her voice twinkling with the slightest tone of annoyance.

“I can help you study for your stupid calc test,” she shot back, semi-remembering discussing the test with Peridot the day before.

Peridot blinked at her before responding, “You always say that but you never actually help me,”

“I promise I will this time,” Lapis smiled at her, and she caught Peridot’s green eyes as she spoke, not entirely meaning what she said. Maybe after a few hours of ice cream and fast food she would help her tiny friend, but surely not how or when Peridot would like her to, “And we haven’t had a sleepover in way too long,”

Peridot took a moment to think, pursing her lips, but eventually she nodded, a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

“You better let me study you idiot,” Lapis laughed as she watched Peridot’s smile cover her face.

“Yeah whatever,” Lapis laughed back, stealing a carrot from Peridot’s lunch.

**

After the final bell had rung Lapis waited for Peridot by her locker. She leaned against the cold metal as she watched students file out of their classes.

When Peridot finally arrived she had a heavy textbook in her hands and a frown on her face.

“How was environmental?” Lapis asked with a small smile.

Peridot groaned as she opened her locker. Throwing the heavy book to the bottom before shoving various binders and books into her bag.

By the time Peridot had slammed her locker shut she had already started leading the way to the student parking lot.

Peridot couldn’t drive, which made getting Peridot onto Main Street and not Lapis’s house a fair amount easier. When Lapis took a left that Peridot recognized as the opposite way from her home she groaned. She turned down the blasting music Lapis had put on to argue.

“Lapis, you promised,” she groaned, staring out the window to the busy streets.

“And I will help you. But first we need food,”

**

It only took Peridot a few minutes to stop arguing. After all, ihop was Lapis and Peridot’s favorite place to spend time together and ice cream after was a hard deal to pass down.

Lapis took pride in her ability to pull Peridot from her bubble of school for a few hours but upon their arrival to Lapis’s home Peridot insisted on studying.

As they wandered into Lapis’s tiny, disorganized room Peridot pulled out her textbook and notes, throwing them on to the carpeting with a loud bang and shooting a frustrated look at Lapis, who had fallen onto her bed and wrapped herself in her deep blue duvet.

“What?” Lapis asked, although she knew the answer. A smirk reached her face as Peridot threw a pencil at her. Lapis ducked and it flew past her and went colliding into the wall.

“At least hold up the flash cards for me,” Peridot grumbled at her, pulling the tiny white cards from a beaten up purple folder that Lapis had decorated for her with fruit stickers one day during their shared free period.

Lapis flopped off of her bed dramatically, but sat in front of Peridot and took the cards regardless, “Alright but you have to gossip with me after,”

Peridot smiled at having gotten her way and stated the answer for the first card.

**

After far too long of studying in Lapis’s opinion and far too little in Peridot’s the girls both found themselves lying in Lapis’s bed in the warm comfort of blankets talking.

Lapis felt her heart pounding as she realized now was the time to ask Peridot to prom. The feeling confused her, she hadn’t expected to feel this nervous. Yet as Peridot cuddled into her side and they chatted about their fellow classmates she found her head spinning with nerves.

She hadn’t realized she had been spacing until she herself spoke again, and realized with a flush of her cheeks she had interrupted Peridot with a loud exclamation of her name.

After a few seconds Peridot let out a small giggle, “Yeah?”

Lapis cleared her throat, looking away from Peridot as her nerves peaked.

“Do you want to go to prom with me?”

Peridot immediately stoped laughing and Lapis felt her heart sink.

“As friends,” Lapis added quickly before Peridot could reply, worrying that was why she went silent.

Peridot opened her mouth and then closed it. Lapis continued to avoid her eyes.

“Lapis I can’t. I’m too busy,”

Lapis sighed, this wasn’t going how she had wanted it to at all.

She sat up quickly and forced herself to catch Peridot’s eyes. She stared into the deep green as she took a deep breath.

“C’mon. You work so hard and need a break. It’ll be fun I promise,”

Peridot sat up as well, and looked into Lapis’s eyes with an inquisitive look.

“Alright,” she eventually let out, and Lapis found herself with a wide smile on her face.

“Really? I thought you’d argue with me a bit more,” Lapis laughed, and she felt her nerves become replaced with wild joy as Peridot’s face began to adorn with a matching, wide smile.

“You’re probably right,” Peridot admitted, rubbing at the back of her neck, “And that sounds nice. You just have to help me study for this test in return.” She hopped off Lapis’s bed quickly and returned with flash cards in hand.

Lapis groaned, “This was the exact opposite of what the prom invitation was for,”

Peridot laughed back and gave Lapis a quick hug.

**

That weekend Lapis and Peridot decided would be the best time to go dress shopping, especially considering that the late promposal meant they only had until the next weekend before the actual day.

Lapis found herself waking up jittery with excitement. Getting ready for a school dance was by far the best part and she was excited to see Peridot in a dress for the first time.

When she arrived to pick Peridot up from her house the girl flew out of the door before Lapis could even ring the door bell. She jumped into Lapis, pulling her into a tight hug. Lapis laughed and squeezed Peridot’s body into her own before pulling away and waving her towards her car.

“C’mon, lets go waste our money!” She exclaimed and she heard Peridot whoop in excitement.

Peridot smiled at her when Lapis turned around to look, her mouth stretched wide as she skipped down her steep driveway to where Lapis had parked her car on the street. As she hopped into the passenger seat she dug through her bag to double check she had her wallet.

The drive to their first stop was short, only about five minutes, and as they walked into the thrift store where Lapis hopped desperately to find an affordable dress before they moved onto the higher end stores a bronze bell announced their presence. A teenage boy with wild curly hair and gages barley lifted his eyes from his magazine to look at them as they stumbled in.

The sparkly prom dresses were displayed close to the door, likely pulled there for prom season recently, and the girls immediately gravitated towards them. As they skimmed through they pondered whether their dresses should match or not.

As Peridot pulled a olive green dress off the rack to look at more closely she rambled on, “People usually match with their dates right? But we’re not going as date dates so maybe it doesn’t matter. It would be cool to match but maybe they just don’t have to clash,”

Lapis pulled a short purple dress from the rack and held it in front of her, trying to guess if it would fit her as the tag had been ripped from it. She shrugged, and pulled it over her arm where she had collected a few other dresses to try on, “That makes sense. If you see one you like I can buy one that looks nice with it and vice versa,”

Peridot nodded in agreement, pulling another dress from the rack.

When they both had pulled the dresses they liked to try on they wandered over to the tiny, single roomed dressing area. They decided to take turns trying on all their dresses and then narrow down the ones they liked and didn’t like.

Lapis tried on her dresses first, and she started with a deep black one with red roses with green vines embroidered on the chest. It had lacy long sleeves and a slit in the long skirt that showed off her legs. When she walked out of the dressing room she was pulling at the lacy collar.

Peridot let out a soft squeal as Lapis stepped out in the dress, “I really liked the embroidery,” she smiled, her voice high pitched with excitement. Lapis found herself blushing beside herself at the enthusiastic response but tried to force it from her mind.

“I do too but the lace is itchy and gross,” Lapis mumbled, her voice lacking the enthusiasm of Peridot’s. Peridot hummed in response.

“I see,” she ruffled through the pile of Lapis’s dresses she had placed on a chair next to the tiny room. She pulled out another back one, this one short and elegant made of a soft silk and shoved it into Lapis’s arms, “Try this one next,” she said, sitting down on another chair. Lapis smiled, and took the dress from Peridot while she continued to pull at the collar of the dress with her free hand.

The last three dresses Lapis tried on were a bust too. The elegant black one was too big on her, and the slit in the chest for cleavage instead showed off her entire bra. Peridot giggled at Lapis when she exited the dressing room, trying to hold it up to her chest with an exasperated look on her face. The next dress was a deep purple that Lapis adored, with a similar embroidered designed to the first one, but this time in a slightly lighter purple opposed to a deep red. However, the short skirt of the dress was lined with tool that scratched at her legs uncomfortably and made the skirt far too poofy for Lapis’s taste. The third was deep blue with a simple design and a knee length elegant skirt. But poofy Snow White sleeves Lapis had not noticed before made her feel like she was going to prom the year her grandma would have. By the time she had tried them all on she was tired and frustrated that none of them were ones she liked. She sat down, defeated as Peridot took her first dress into the small room.

It took Peridot longer than Lapis, and Lapis could hear her arguing with the dress under her breath as she tried to put it on. Lapis laughed at the frustrated comments and offered to help the poor girl. Yet as she spoke she wandered out of the dressing room in a gray dress, a scowl on her face.

Lapis was surprised to say the least. It had a lacy top, extenuating her chest and showing the tiniest bit of cleavage, where she found her eyes focusing without her permission. She forced herself to look down and noticed that the bottom was adorned with a long elegant skirt that showed off Peridot’s wide hips.

Lapis found herself staring, surprised at how she had missed Peridot’s beauty. She had always know Peridot’s body was nice, yet never before had she seen it so perfectly complemented by clothing. Her friend usually wore baggy t-shirts and jeans, preferring comfort to fashion. The only time she had ever caught a glimpse at her surprisingly sizable chest and curvy hips had been when they went swimming together, yet Peridot’s old one piece hardly did much to compliment her body.

Lapis wolf whistled at her, trying to joke, but found herself flustered by the way her friend looked in the dress.

“Shut up,” Peridot glared at Lapis, but she looked down at herself in the dress with less of a sour face than before. Lapis also noticed with a confused mix of emotions a soft blush making its way onto Peridot’s chubby cheeks

Lapis shook her head, and tried desperately to stop the rush of blood that was heading towards her own cheeks, “For real,” she laughed, “You look good,”

Peridot pulled at the skirt, “Thanks. I don’t know how to wear this,”

Lapis laughed at her again, and rubbed at her warm cheeks, “Well what do you think?”

“I like it but the cleavage makes me feel weird,” she said, moving a pale, freckled arm to cover herself as she spoke.

Lapis nodded, cringing inwardly at the way she had been staring just moments before Peridot covered herself, “Yeah you usually aren’t the type for clothes like that,” with that she shoved another dress in Peridot’s arms.

With that Peridot left into the room and Lapis face palmed deeply. She scorned herself for being creepy, she shouldn’t have been looking at her friend like that. She tried to shake the image of Peridot from her mind and yelled at herself for making Peridot feel uncomfortable. She tried to think of a way to apologize without sounding even creepier.

It took significantly less time for Peridot to return with the next dress, and by then Lapis had calmed down considerably, although she was still yelling at herself in her mind.

The next dress was at least more covering.

**

After about an hour Peridot decided on a dress to wear. It was an olive green dress, with a long flowing skirt and a high collar decorated by lace. A few gold strands alternated between the green on the flowy skirt. Lapis was once again reminded of how pretty she really was when she exited the dressing room, but even more so since Peridot was happy with the clothing. She spun around in excitement upon exiting and Lapis laughed, her cheeks warming as she admired her friend. After Peridot had paid and the pair had returned the rest of the dresses they had tried they left, heading to another thrift store.

As they headed to the next place Lapis hoped she would get used to the way Peridot looked in a dress so she would survive the dance and was incredibly glad that Peridot didn’t seem to mind the endless compliments she had been getting.

The next store was a bit bigger, and had more people looking at dresses. It was a bit harder to pick clothes to try on, but when they darted to the dressing rooms they were the only ones waiting.

When Lapis tried on her first dress a bubble of excitement welled in her chest. She finally found one she liked. It was a bright blue dress with a long skirt that had a slit for her legs to be seen. The top had an oval shaped slit on the chest for cleavage and an open back. The entire chest area decorated with a pattern of leaves embroidered on with golden thread.

She stepped out of the dressing room with her chest puffed out in victory. She whooped and jumped over to Peridot, high-fiving her upon her arrival.

Peridot gasped in excitement as well, and stood up quickly.

“It looks really good!” She exclaimed and Lapis smiled down at her.

“Yeah it does!” She exclaimed, and took another glance at herself in the mirror, “I’m just glad to be done trying dresses on,” With that she headed into the dressing room once more and changed into her normal clothes. Upon her exit they both grabbed the extra dresses to return and Lapis paid for the her. They dropped the dresses hey had bought off at Peridot’s house before heading out for ice cream.

**

Lapis had made the mistake of telling her mom she was going to prom with Peridot. This was a disaster for two reasons. The first mortifying reason was that her mom began bombarding her with questions. Are you two dating? How long have you been dating? Have you kissed yet? And worst of all: have you had sex yet? Lapis wanted to throttle her mother at the questions, her bright red cheeks only reenforcing her mom’s new belief.

The other reason became clear as her mom jumped into Lapis’s car as she was about to leave to pick up Peridot on prom night.

“What are you doing?” Lapis had deadpanned, watching as her mother put on her seatbelt.

“Peridot’s mother and I are going to hang out while you two are out. And I want to take pictures,” she replied, happily and Lapis sighed, before pulling out of the driveway.

When she arrived at Peridot’s house both of their mothers cooed over their children, gushing about how cute of a couple they were. Both girls blushed madly, and Lapis practically had to drag Peridot and herself from their parents grip so they could go out to eat before they left and got ready.

It was incredibly relieving to finally eat some food and talk to Peridot without having the women gush over them.

However when they returned it was the same thing, making it hard for the two girls to get ready. Only after about thirty minutes of pleading did the women leave their children alone to prepare for the dance.

They did their makeup together, using their collaborative strengths and weakness to do their makeup as best they could. After about or hour or so of glamming their faces with makeup and glitter the girls left Peridot’s small bedroom, and took turns changing into their dresses in Peridot’s bathroom.

When Peridot walked out Lapis was hit was a range of emotions. She was gorgeous in her dress, the pretty fabric hugging her generous curves in all the right ways, and her wide smile made her all the more stunning. While Peridot’s face held natural beauty the generous makeup extenuated all her features, her cheeks permanently pinked in an adorable sense and her eyes complimented by the green of her dress and eyeshadow. Their matching gold highlight also popped her high points making her glow in the light.

Lapis found herself blushing, and hoped her heavy foundation would hide it.

“You’re really pretty,” Lapis let out without thinking, and when she heard herself talk her blush deepened. What was she saying?

Peridot smiled, the pink of her cheeks depending madly causing Lapis’s own blush to get even stronger. Her heart fluttered uncomfortably and she couldn’t even listen to peridot’s response. Instead she pushed herself into the bathroom to dress.

Upon closing the door she let out a deep breath, trying to slow her pounding heart. What was happening? Why was she feeling this way about Peridot?

As her eyes darted up she looked at herself in the mirror, thankful that the makeup she had applied with Peridot’s help had covered most of her blush. She dressed quickly, stopping a moment to admire herself in the mirror before darting our.

Peridot smiled wildly at her when she exited, and parroted the ‘you’re so pretty’ of before. Lapis found herself blushing, and reading too deep into the soft way Peridot said it.

**

The dance floor was crowded with sweaty teens in long dresses and tuxes. Lapis and Peridot found themselves stuck in the corner eating cookies shortly after their arrival.

After a while of chatting, Lapis trying hard to ignore the heat of the room and the look of Peridot’s body, a drunk Aquamarine approached them.

Her words were slurred as she spoke and she let out giggles at unconventional places, “Peridot! I thought you weren’t going!” She exclaimed, throwing herself into Peridot’s arms.

Peridot laughed nervously, and pulled away from the girl, giving Lapis a wide eyed look.

“Uh, yeah I hadn’t planned on it but Lapis and I decided to go together,”

“Really!” Aquamarine squeaked far too loudly, “You two make such a cute couple!” Before Lapis or Peridot could say anything she ran off again, yelling a congratulations over her shoulder before darting away to coo at someone else.

Lapis found her cheeks hot again as Peridot pulled her away from where they had been standing. She grumbled as she pulled Lapis and Lapis found a confused sinking feeling in her chest at Peridot’s harsh reaction. They sat down at an empty table shoved to the side and Peridot groaned into her hands upon sitting.

“Why does everyone keep thinking we’re dating?” She said softly, glancing out into the dimly lit room, a heavy blush on her face.

Lapis shook her head and followed Peridot’s gaze. The low light made it hard to distinguish faces but she caught a few stares heading their way.

“Might as well live up to to their expectations then,” she said, heart pounding nervously as she reached a hand out to Peridot. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light and Lapis felt her stomach tumble.

“What are you talking about?” Peridot asked, eyes darting down to Lapis outstretched hand.

“Dance with me idiot. They’ll turn this crap music off soon and play like a thousand slow songs,”

Peridot hesitated for a moment, eyes glancing around the room but eventually she took lapis’s hand. Her hand was sweaty and shaky as Lapis pulled her into the crowd, but she smiled up at Lapis when they reached the dance floor.

After a few moments of awkwardly standing Lapis’s prediction was right and a slow song began to play.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Peridot bashfully whispered to Lapis as she took Peridot’s hips in her hand.

Lapis smiled down at her, heart fluttering at how cute her friend was as small arms were placed atop her shoulders.

“Just follow my lead,”

Peridot nodded and after a few moments they fell into a rhythm of dancing and swaying around slowly.

Lapis noticed about halfway through the song what was happening to her.

She liked Peridot. That was why she had been so nervous to ask her and why she had wanted to go to prom with her so badly. That’s why her gorgeous body got to her so much and why her heart was pounding a hundred miles a minute behind her chest as they danced together. As instances where her attraction should have been obvious kept coming to her mind she noticed she was looking off behind Peridot and forced her eyes to move to her face. When she focused her eyes she noticed with a lurch in her chest that Peridot was smiling up at her, eyes wide and a soft blush on her face.

As they continued to dance she couldn’t help but stare at her friend, and she felt a strong urge to kiss her.

After a few moments of fumbling on her feet she asked Peridot in a soft whisper.

“Can I kiss you?” Her voice was breathy and her cheeks bright red but she couldn’t help it. Her emotions were reaching a peak as she waited for Peridot to respond.

Peridot’s eyes widened for a brief, horrifying moment and Lapis stopped to pull away. A thousand negative thoughts crossed her mind but Peridot pulled her back into her touch.

“I didn’t know you liked me that way,” she said softly, a large smile on her face, “I thought you wouldn’t want to,”

Lapis shook her head slowly, “What?”

“I’ve liked you for a while. I thought you didn’t feel the same way,” Peridot whispered. Peridot broke eye contact as she talked, leaning her head on Lapis’s shoulder.

“I hadn’t really noticed I felt this way before today,” Lapis admitted, and Peridot slowly pulled her head up.

They smiled at each other, and Lapis slowly closed the gap between them. Both of their breath simultaneously hitched as their lips connected.

Peridot’s lips were soft against Lapis’s and Lapis pulled her closer by her wide hips. The soft silk of her dress felt nice in her fingers and the plump lips on her own even better. The kiss only lasted a brief moment but by the time they parted both girls were breathless.

Peridot let out a giddy laugh and pulled Lapis into a hug. Lapis laughed back, heart beaming in her chest as she hugged the girl close to her.

When Peridot pulled away after a few wonderful moments Lapis kissed her again, a soft peck on even softer lips. Peridot smiled wide at her upon their parting and Lapis found her heart melting.

“Wanna make all the rumors true?” Lapis asked breathlessly.

“You mean-?” Peridot asked, her voice high pitched as she talked, her smile growing even wider.

“Be my girlfriend, nerd,” Lapis laughed, heart thundering behind her chest.

Peridot nodded, a giant smile on her face. Lapis couldn’t help but kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment letting me know how you felt about this! It would mean a lot! Thanks for reading! And have a lovely day!


End file.
